1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reusable piñata, of the type comprising a container containing objects or gifts to be given.
2. Description of Related Art
The piñatas used in children's games and comprising a container hung on a high point and containing various objects, such as toys, gifts or candy, which fall to the floor when the player achieves a determined objective, are currently widely known.
The container of the piñata can be made of various materials, such as clay or paper, and have shapes of animals, star or any other; in any case when this is hit, it is achieved its breaking or opening, falling to the floor its content.
Generally in this game, the breaking of the piñata occurs, which avoids that it can be reused.
They are also known some reusable piñats, such as that described in the utility model ES 1067099U, in which the container containing the gifts has a prismatic shape, closed below by an inflatable balloon which when it is broken allows the fall of objects contained in the above-mentioned container. In this case the piñata can be reused by coupling in its bottom mouth a new closing balloon.
In other known piñatas the container has a bottom download trapdoor which when it is actuated, either by hitting or pulling a cord or strip, it opens allowing the fall of the content.
In all the aforementioned background, the children act directly on the structure or container containing gifts, often attaining their total destruction due to the excitement of the game and resulting nonviable its reuse.